


The Sun Could Never Hate You

by what_the_buck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evanstan - Freeform, It's a very minor character, Loneliness, M/M, Minor Character Death, No worries, Punching, Whump, Whumptober, alzheimer's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_buck/pseuds/what_the_buck
Summary: Chris did not expect to find Sebastian like this.ORSebastian punches until his hands bleed and Chris is left to put him back together, emotionally and physically.





	The Sun Could Never Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> It's sort of based on my grandfather, who died of Alzheimer's.

Chris sighed. Seb was in one of those moods again where he just completely ignored the world. He would show up to set, film his scenes, and go home. Nobody would receive any messages that he was even alive. This time, however, it was bad. He had stopped coming to set and the Russos were the only ones who seemed to have any indication as to why. The cast were worried about him.

It wasn’t abnormal for Seb to turn his phone off an ignore his responsibilities for a day. In fact, it was to be expected with him. Everyone knew it sometimes became too much for Seb and he just needed to take a step back. It was, however, strange for him to just drop off the face of the Earth for so long. And it wasn’t like him to skip out on work.

And so the cast had finally decided that someone should go and check on him. Chris was the first to volunteer, which was why he was standing in front of Seb’s front door on a Saturday morning. He’d texted Seb to let him know he was coming. Hopefully, Seb hadn’t ignored the text. Realistically, Chris knew Seb had ignored it.

Chris knocked on the door.

“Seb?!” He called through the door. There was no sound. It was completely silent, as if the entire apartment block was empty. Chris pulled his own keys out, using Seb’s spare key to let himself in. Chris opened the door. He was mildly surprised to see it look so normal. He half thought the apartment would be trashed or something, but it wasn’t. The picture frames weren’t shattered, and the scripts on the coffee table were still in a neat stack. Seb’s copy of A Brief History of Time still had a bookmark at Chapter 7: Black Holes Ain’t So Black. There was always a bookmark there. Sebastian had read the book over and over but kept that statement as a mantra, reminding him that it was okay. That there was still light in whatever pit he ended up in that time. At least, that was how Seb explained it when Chris asked about the book.

The point was, the apartment was as it always was.

“Seb?” Chris called out again. He wandered through the apartment, looking for any indication that Seb was there. Chris nudged the door to the exercise room open. It was dim, which struck Chris as odd. Seb had a thing for natural lighting. Seb always said that Sunlight streaming in was the Sun making sure you were okay.

Chris opened the door fully, stepping in. Chris pulled the curtains open, letting light stream in. He needed some back up and the Sun was a pretty good option. There was a small groan from the corner of the room and Chris spun around. Seb was sitting on the ground, his head resting against the wall and his hands in his lap. Chris rushed over to make sure he was alright.

“Seb! God, we were so worried,” Chris said, sitting down next to Seb. Chris grabbed one of Sebastian’s hands, trying to comfort him. Sebastian yelped when he was touched, pulling his hand back. It was then that Chris saw the spots of blood on his own palms.

“What the f-“ he trailed off and let his eyes drift over to Sebastian’s hands. The knuckles were split wide open, dripping blood onto the floor. A nebula of bruises decorated Seb’s usually soft hands.

“Seb, you’re bleeding,” Chris told him.

“I know,” Seb replied softly. “I’m sorry.” He turned his head away.

“You don’t have to be sorry. We’re just worried, Seb. What happened? Where did you go?” Sebastian was silent. Chis stood up, moving to see if there were any clues in the room. He saw traces of blood on the punching bag and assumed Seb had been punching it so hard he hurt himself.

“Why didn’t you wrap your hands?” Chris asked.

“Didn’t feel like it,” came Seb’s mumbled response.

“You’ve hurt yourself. Come on, you have to wrap either way. Just need to choose if you do it painlessly beforehand or painfully afterwards.” Chris pulled Seb up, taking him to the bathroom and turning on the tap. “I’m sorry. This is going to sting.” Seb didn’t say anything, just winced slightly as he let the water run over his cuts. It was silent as Chris cleaned Sebastian’s bloody hands, disinfecting and wrapping them.

It was only when Chris was carefully wrapping Seb’s right hand that Sebastian spoke.

“I’m sorry I worried you. I didn’t want to. I told the Russos. I thought they would tell you.” Chris looked up, blue eyes crossing bluer eyes.

“They didn’t. They wanted to respect your privacy.” Chris looked down again and continued to work on Seb’s hands. More silence.

“My step-dad died.” A beat.

“Didn’t know you had a step-dad,” Chris said. “I’m sorry.”

“He died of Alzheimer’s.”

“I’m sorry,” Chris repeated, not knowing how to comfort him.

“I never said goodbye to him. Not properly. Just wish I had come immediately when my mom called. I just wanted to finish the scene. It was the last scene. I thought I had time. And then everything went wrong and it took so long and I didn’t make it home on time and he was practically gone when I arrived. He looked me in the eyes and I think he recognised me, just for a second. I gave him a hug and pulled him into my arms and he just….stopped,” Seb rambled slightly, the tears falling down his face slowly.

“That sucks. I’m so sorry.”

“And then I couldn’t go to work. I just couldn’t. I needed to be available for my mom. I needed to be there. I got back yesterday and I just needed to punch something. I wanted to hurt cus it was all too much and I needed to release it all. I closed the curtains cus I was scared the sun would come to check on me and tell my step-dad. I couldn’t bear for my step-dad to see me like this. I didn’t wrap my hands and I just kept punching and punching until I couldn’t punch anymore. And then you opened the curtains and the sun saw me and now my step-dad knows. He always loved the Sun and said the Sun brought good news and I didn’t want the Sun to bring him bad news,” Seb cried, letting everything pour out of him. And somehow, Chris understood what he was trying to say. He understood that Seb trusted the Sun and that the Sun should never be associated with bad things. The Sun shouldn’t see grief and mourning. He understood that Seb was trying to protect people from seeing him at his worst.

“The Sun can handle it, Seb. I, personally, think your dad-“

“Step-dad. Don’t compare him to my actual dad. My step-dad deserves better than that.”

“Sorry. I think your step-dad wouldn’t mind to see you like this. I think he’d be happy you care and happy to see that the Sun still tells the truth. If the Sun is no longer good news, let it at least be truth.”

“The Sun must hate me.”

“The Sun could never hate you, Seb. Nobody could ever hate you, not me, not the cast, not your step-dad and especially not the Sun.”


End file.
